


Hey there, cowboy

by cunttwatula



Category: Spurs and Stripes (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunttwatula/pseuds/cunttwatula
Summary: You don't have to know everything so long as you figure it out together.(Written for the March 2019 fanwork contest)





	Hey there, cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there party people!
> 
> I'm honestly thrilled that I've written this. It was a challenge to say the least. I took on a topic that I hadn't broached before and while I _love_ reading kinky bdsm-esque fanfiction lord knows I was not prepared to write it. So, like I said, it was a challenge - but a challenge I conquered or, at the very least, met.
> 
> Other than that, I would like to apologize for my normal amount of editing oversights. I'd say I'm going to fix them but probably won't
> 
> Oh! it might also help to know this word: Dominus - the Latin word for master or owner
> 
> Happy reading!

Kylee grips the edge of the sink, he’s nervous but, honestly, why the fuck is  _ he _ nervous? 

He runs the faucet on cold, wets his hand and runs it over his face.  _ Fuck _ , you’d think after close to a decade he’d learn not to smudge his goddamn make-up. He wipes a hand on his pants and uses his pinky to dab his eye shadow, or  _ eye shit _ as Kim calls it, back into submission. 

Taking a breath he steps back from the sink and  _ really _ looks at himself. He’s still as lean as he always was, maybe a little more tone now that he’s been on the ranch a few years. He might not be able to carry four bags of feed at once but, if he’s feeling particularly nice or wants to secure a blowjob for himself later, he’ll get a bag off the truck - either way, over the years the heavy lifting hasn’t gone unrewarded. 

He hadn’t put any thought into his outfit but, now he wonders if he should have. His pants are black and ripped, held up with a belt studded with square chrome pieces. If he remembers correctly, these are the same pants his wore to that rock music festival a few months ago - the one where Kim had, literally, decked a guy in the face for pushing Kylee to the ground during the wall of death. Though, these aren’t the boots he wore and he was definitely wearing a shirt at the time, which he is currently not. 

Kylee meets his own gaze in the mirror and steadies himself as his right hand reaches across his chest to the words inked in his skin. The ones above the set of stars that he got for a reason he can’t remember and below the chest piece he finished just a few month ago.

_ Bless The Broken Road. _

If somebody had told him before he was arrested that he would willingly get the title of a  _ Rascal Flatts _ song permanently tattooed on his body he would have laughed obnoxiously and told them to fuck off. But, no, he’d gotten it put on him in secret and let Kim find the words in bed one night. There’s a difference between the heat of fucking and and the tenderness of sex that’s meant to show how much you care. Kim had showed Kylee how much he cared that night. They’d showed each other, really.  

“Okay,” he breathes out and turns decidedly to the bathroom door before exiting.

The scene is set, their overhead light has been dimmed to its lowest setting and Kylee has gone through the trouble of lighting a, literal, fuck ton of candles that give the room a warm glow. There’s a night stand pushed up against the far left wall with a few candles and other items. And, off to the left side of the bed, where there is the most available space in their room, is Kim - on his knees, blindfolded, wrists bound behind his back and tethered to the rope binding his ankles, and nude with half a chubby. 

Kim’s head lifts, just a fraction, it’s a sign that he’s heard Kylee enter the room. A sign that it’s time for the scene to play out and Kylee feels panicked all over again. He’s been trying to unpack his apprehension for days. It’s not as though they haven’t done stuff  _ like _ this before, it’s just that this time it’s purposeful. It’s not them fighting to get each other’s clothes off and finding a creative use for Kim’s belt in the heat of the moment. No. Kim had  _ asked _ for this.

Asked for it one day in the barn, after the crew had left, with Kylee was sitting on a hay bale waiting for Kim to finish closing up shop so they could go to Olive Garden. He hadn’t looked at Kylee, his voice had been measured, careful - a voice Kylee had learned meant that Kim was trying hard just to get the words out. 

_ You know how sometimes I, uh?  _ A breath,  _ Have a hard time letting things go? _

He’d snorted,  _ Yes, I know you have control issues. _

_ I was thinkin’, it might help to - _

_ Might help to-? _

_ It might help if I gave somebody else control. _

Kylee remembers sitting there, not quite sure what Kim was trying to say but, being himself, he’d made it about sex.

Smiling at the thought,  _ So, what, you want me to tie you up and call you a good boy? _

The pause that had followed wasn’t particularly long but the hesitation alone had made Kylee’s heart skip a beat,  _...Yes. _

Despite his nervousness, Kylee reminds himself that Kim had wanted and  _ still _ wants something out of this that he’s never trusted anyone else enough to ask for. This isn’t about sex for Kim, though it will be a fun byproduct. 

He’s put his trust in Kylee, and it’s with that in mind he begins to rolodex through everything they’ve discussed and everything he’s researched up until now. Technique, phrases, a little bit of ameture psychology in the BDSM forums of Reddit and... he can do this.

He reaches down deep and says in his most self-assured voice, “Hey there, cowboy.”

Kim’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Dominus.”

Kylee feels a sharp smirk come over his face, at hearing his name for the first time. At one point it had been a collaborative effort to decide what Kim was going to call Kylee but, after one too many obnoxious suggestions Kim had said,  _ Fuck you, I’m picking it out myself. _ At the word, no, the  _ title _ , the nervousness begins to ebb away as a sense of power and adrenaline starts to fill him. Yes, he can be Dominus, if that is who Kim needs him to be.

_ I can do this. I am Dominus,  _ he tells himself.

He begins to walk in a wide circle around Kim, his boots making a rhythmic thud as he does. Kim’s breath quickens and his head turns to follow the sound. “Who told you to move?” Dominus asks as he comes round so he’s at Kim’s back. There’s no particular inflection to his words and yet, he can sense how Kim stills. 

Kylee crouches behind him, and admires his rope work. Now,  _ that _ had required practice. Scotty had been more than happy to hang out at the ranch and day drink while Kylee tied him up in various positions in an effort to find something he liked. Kim had not been as thrilled when he came home to a half naked Scotty getting tied up by his boyfriend. But, the jealousy fuck that had followed after... Kylee would do it all over again.

Dominus licks his lips and leans forward until his mouth is just under the shell of Kim’s ear. “Do you know what I am?”

Kim’s breath picks up, but he doesn’t speak.

Kylee puts his hand in Kim’s hair and pulls his head back. “Answer me when I speak to you, cowboy. Do. You. Know. What I am?”

“You - uh,” Kim wets his lips, “- my Master.”

He gives Kim’s hair a yank, “Full sentences.”

Quickly, “You are my Master.”

The smile that falls on Kylee’s face is thick with power. “That’s right, babe.” 

_ Just relax _ , he tells himself.  _ Do what feels natural. Do what feels  _ _ fun _ _. _ He licks a stripe over Kim’s face, pushes his head away as he stands, and moves to plant himself in front of Kim. It’s time to lay out some rules.

“You won’t open your pretty mouth unless I ask you a question. If I tell you to do something, you fucking do it. Always address me by my title. You are mine. You do not need to think about what you want because I will tell you what you want. If you do something I don’t like, you will be punished. If you break my rules you will be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dominius.”

“Good. Repeat after me.  _ You are my master. _ ”

“You are my master.”

“ _ Dominus _ .”

“You are my master, Dominus,” Kim corrects himself.

_ “I am safe with you.” _

“I am safe with you, Dominus.”

_ “I am yours.” _

“I am yours, Dominus.”

“That’s right, babe. You are mine.” He glances over Kim’s body, appreciating it as he always does. Loving it’s strength and warmth and he notices Kim’s cock twitching. He lets out a snort. “I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re getting hard. Wow.”

He takes hold of Kim’s head as he steps forward and pushes it into his groin. “I don’t think it’s fair that you haven’t put in any work yet and you’re having fun already.” He clicks his tongue. “I think I’m going to have to punish you pretty boy. What do you think, do you deserve punishment?”

“Yes, Dominus.”

Kylee pushes Kim’s face further into his groin so he can feel how he begins to harden. “Beg for it. Beg for your punishment.”

“Please, punish me Dominus. I was -” 

Kim falters. Before Kylee had even walked out of the bathroom they’d talked about how neither of them were exactly sure how all of this was going to play out and that they might have to help each other along. “C’mon babe, what did you do that needs to be punished?”

There’s a pause before Kim answers, turning his face towards Kylee’s even though he can’t see. “Uh, I was wrong to put myself before you, Dominus?”

“Good boy. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, say it all together like a good sub.”

There’s a lilt of eagerness in Kim’s voice as at least one pane of uncertainty shatters. “Please punish me, Dominus. It was wrong of me to put my needs before your own, Dominus.”

“Perfect.” Kylee leans in, “Just like you.” There’s a short pause where he lets that sink in, “Do you want your punishment now?”

“Please, Dominus.”

“No, no, no, no.” Kylee tuts. “I think you’ve made a mistake. What did I tell you earlier cowboy? Remember what I said about your wants.”

“What I want isn’t important, Dominus.”

“Exactly. I’ll punish you when and how I want to. Let’s try again. Do you want your punishment now?”

Kim’s mouth goes tight as he thinks carefully about his response. “If it please you, Dominus.”

“Atta boy. I knew you could be good. I want you to think of a number. Greater than three but, less than, mmm, eight. I don’t want to be cruel.” Kylee grins to himself, he’s actually been pretty excited by this, he came up with his punishment game all on his own. “What number did you think of?”

“Six, Dominus.”

“I hope you don’t regret that later.” He lets out a breath of amusement. “Everytime you fail, I’ll add one to the number of times I’m going to punish you. Everytime you succeed I’ll take one away.”

He can tell by the way Kim’s face twists that he doesn’t like the rules by which they’re playing but, if he were truly upset he would say something. Punishments be damned. 

“Now, I think it’s time  _ I- _ ” Kylee punctuates the word by, again, pushing Kim’s face into his hardening dick, “Got some attention. You’re going to suck me off, but I’m not going to help you. If you get hard before you’re able to get me off you fail. Am I clear?” 

He watches as Kim swallows, “Yes, Dominus.”

“Go on then.”

Using his teeth, Kim goes for Kylee’s pant button only to find that there’s a belt. Struggling, he finds the tail end of the belt and yanks it in the other direction to free the clasp. With the belt open he begins to pull at the pant button with varying degrees of frustration until it finally slips through the eyelet. Above him, Kylee can’t help but to smile at Kim’s efforts.

His zipper follows soon after, even though Kim has to uncomfortably twist his neck to get it all the way down. With a clack of his tongue, “Took you long enough. I was starting to think you couldn’t do it.”

Below him, Kim grunts with the annoyance of being challenged and pulls down Kylee’s boxers with his teeth. He notices that Kim’s cock is flagging without attention. “I’m starting to think you got it too easy. I’m going to fix that.” Dominus takes a step over to the night stand they moved from Kylee’s side of the bed to use as a makeshift toy rack. He grabs a long feathered cat toy he’d bought just for this occasion. He’d wanted to just us one they already had but, Kim had insisted that he didn’t want to associate one of Razor’s toys with sex. 

Coming back he grabs Kim’s head, “Start sucking, cowboy. I’m not even halfway there.”

Kim finds Kylee’s cock, still mostly flaccid, and starts working it in earnest. His cheeks hollow as he pulls off and takes him back in at an enthusiastic pace. Kylee puts a hand in Kim’s hair, tilts his head back, and lets out a sigh,  _ Fuck. _

Very few people have ever had the pleasure of knowing how absolutely fucking phenomenal Kim is at giving head. His blowjobs are unrestrained -  _ like a fucking vacuum, _ Kylee had once said and Kim has made fun of him ever since.  _ Just call me, Mr. Hoover.  _ Joke’s on Kim because Kylee only ever calls him Mr. Hoover in front of their friends.

But, really, if there was an olympic sport for sucking dick, Kim would be a medal holder. Full points for getting him nice and wet.  _ Extra _ points for how fucking debauched it sounds as Kim swallows rhythmically around Kylee’s length. 

He finds himself getting pulled in by Kim, toeing the edge of giving into his pleasure and saying  _ fuck our game, let my cum on your face _ . Kylee steadies himself by gripping Kim’s hair as he looks down to where Kim’s cock bobs circularly between his legs. Looking back to Kim’s face, Kylee notices how confident Kim’s movements are...  _ well, that’s kind of boring. _

Taking the feathered toy Kylee runs it over the length of Kim’s member, cause him to choke as his whole body breaks out in goosebumps. Kylee grins, there’s something sadistically entertaining about catching Kim off-guard. “I barely even fucking touched you.  _ I  _ didn’t even touch you.”

Kim breathes out through his nose as he tries to find his pace again but, Kylee teases the head of Kim’s cock with a few barely there strokes of the feathers. His moan borders annoyed pleasure as it vibrates over Kylee’s shaft, forcing him to curl his toes and bite his lip to stop Kim from realizing how close he could be to cumming if he wasn’t concentrating so hard not to.

Kylee’s breaths become shallow as Kim keeps trying in earnest to make him cum. Another brush of feathers makes Kim jerk, “Fuck, babe. What would the boys think of you if they knew you could get hard just by sucking dick?” He puncuates his point by running the feathers over Kim’s chest, switching his concentration from one nipple to the other. 

He feels himself wading further into their power play as Kim’s cock becomes fully erect, standing so that it sits heavily against his stomach. “Look at that, so much for self-control. You’re hard as a rock. Guess I have to add one to your punishments.” Clicking his tongue, Kylee pulls Kim off his dick. “Is the thought of the boys knowing how much you like sucking my cock  _ really  _ what did you in?” 

Voice raw, “Sorry, Dominus.”

“I didn’t ask you to apologize. I asked if you like the thought of your men walking in on us?”

Kim can’t catch his breath. “No, Dominus.”

“I find that hard to believe when I just  _ mentioned _ them and your cock is leaking. So, who is it? Dylan? No, he’s too much like family, probably Charlie too. Ooo, is it Wes?”

Kim makes a noise that he tries to hide by biting his lip, there’s a certain amount of defiance in how he tries to hold back.

“Are you getting off to the idea of Wes seeing you like this? Tell me the truth.”

In a small voice, gone in a way Kylee has never heard it, “Yes, Dominus.”

Beaming with the power of it all, “I always knew you were a repressed voyeur.” Kylee isn’t sure where any of this is coming from. He’s never actually considered that Kim might be a voyeur and he’s for-fucking-sure that Kim is not into the idea of being watched outside of this very specific fantasy they’ve created. But, saying these things does something for both of them because Kim really is dribbling precum from the tip of his cock and Kylee is high on watching what his words can do to the man beneath him.

“Too-fucking-bad, cowboy. If you think I’ll  _ ever _ share you, I obviously need to remind you what you are.” Using his thumb he props Kim’s mouth open with his thumb and, for god knows what reason, spits into his mouth. “You. Are.  _ Mine. _ ” He punctuates his words by both leaning in and pulling Kim’s head towards him. “Tell me what you are.”

Swallowing, “I am yours, Dominus.”

“That’s right, babe. Don’t forget who you belong to.” Standing up straight, he takes Kim’s head between his hands and steps in closer, “Now open your mouth for me.”

Kim’s jaw drops and, after taking a moment to line himself up, Kylee pushes the head of his dick past Kim’s lips. “Try to relax-,” he says as a genuine piece of advice and he follows it up with a sadistic, “-or don’t.” Kylee thrusts into Kim’s mouth and hits the back of Kim’s mouth immediately. Kim adjusts quickly even as he gurggles around around Kylee’s shaft. 

_ God, _ Kylee loves a good blowjob. He keeps pushing deeper, faster, knowing that Kim can take him. Knowing Kim  _ wants _ to open his throat and swallow him down. “Fuck!” Kylee moans once Kim has finally taken his whole length into his throat. It’s then that he stops thrusting, “Hold still.” With both hands he works Kim over his length like a cock sleeve. 

The increasingly wet sound of Kim’s throat working around him and the red that starts to come to Kim’s cheeks as he flushes with effort is what takes him to the brink. “Shit,” he bites out, his voice getting high. 

“I’m going to cum.” His breathing is labored as he pulls out and starts jerking himself off at a furious pace. Kim, not having to be prompted keeps his mouth open, waiting for Kylee to finish. 

When he comes, he steadies himself by placing a hand on Kim’s head and uses the other to aim his dick at Kim’s face. He empties himself in waves that land in various line across Kim’s cheeks, lips, and offered tongue. As he finishes, he dick craves the warmth on Kim’s mouth. He shove the tip of his oversensitive cock back into Kim’s mouth and pulls out a few times in succession was he comes down from his high.

For a moment, Kylee just breathes with his face turned towards their ceiling be for looking down to Kim se he can fully appreciate the mess he’s made. Kim’s hair sticks up in the various place that Kylee has pulled, his skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his face is flushed like he’s just worked all day in the Texas sun. Using his thumb he collects the cum splattered across Kim’s cheek and pushes it into his mouth, “Swallow.”

Kim does and there is this moment of post-orgasm confusion where he can’t help but remind himself that he loves Kim. Like, really,  _ really _ , loves him in a way he didn’t know people could care about each other. And, it’s because he loves Kim that he feels as powerful and in control as he does while standing and looking down at him. He’s been trusted to lead them to where they are in this moment and to push them to go further. He’s been given the agency to decide what’s to much, to care for the mental state he takes Kim to and... it’s kind of beautiful to be given that trust. He thinks all this as he watches Kim’s swallow his cum.

“You’re so good, baby.” He cups Kim’s cheek, “So, fucking perfect. I’m so proud of you.” Kim turns his face into Kylee’s palm and kisses where he can reach.

He takes his hand away and gently stuffs his over sensitive cock into his boxers. “I think maybe you deserve a reward, or something, for doing so well. How about I make you feel good, would you like that?”

“Ye-,” Kim licks his lips having caught himself, His voice is raw, “If it pleases you, Dominus.”

Kylee smiles, “It would please me. I’ll make you feel more than good. I’m going to make you see God, right after I get through punishing you.”

At this Kim tenses. “Don’t worry, babe. You’ll be cumming soon enough.” He steps around the front of Kim and squats low. “Do you know how many punishments you’ve  _ chosen _ ?”

“Six, Dominus.”

“Now, do you know how many you’ve earned?”

“One, Dominus.”

“And how many is that total?”

“Seven, Dominus.”

“That’s right. You’ve only gained one since we started because you’ve been so good for me. But, it wouldn’t be any fun to punish you just once. Huh?”

“Yes.”

Kylee stops when Kim doesn’t use his title and raises an eyebrow, “Are you trying to get yourself punished?”

“No.”

“Heh, I think you are. Tell me why.” Something about Kim’s body language changes. It reminds him of the moment in the barn when Kim had first told Kylee he wanted to try this. He’s hoped they would have to use them so it takes a second to recall the safe words the internet had insisted they needed.  _ Keith Urban  _ for stop and  _ Faith Hill _ for pause. “Faith Hill. What’s wrong?”

It takes a long pause before Kim even moves and when he does he licks his lips. “It won’t,” he takes a moment before continuing, “ _ mean _ anything unless I’m being punished for something I did wrong.”

“Shit.” Kylee’s immediate reaction is embarrassment because, well, he’s not doing as well as he’d thought he was. But, he gets himself together because they’d known something like this might happen. Pushing his hair back,  _ What the fuck do I do now? _ All that fucking talking and not once had Kylee thought to ask Kim  _ what _ he wants to be punished for. He’d just assumed punishment was, well, just fucking that.

“Kim,” the way Kylee says his name is soft and caring. He won’t apologize now, that would be giving up too much of the power dynamic he’s trying to keep between them but, just like he’d helped Kim along earlier, he needs help now. “What should I punish you for?”

There’s a moment of silence before Kim clicks his tongue. “I don’t know.”

Kylee pulls the blindfold up so Kim has to look at him when he speaks. “Yes. You do. You asked me to do this so you gotta have something in mind.” When Kim doesn’t speak Kylee runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Kim clears his throat to hide how quickly he responds. After a moment he meets Kylee’s gaze, “What if I tell you some things I did wrong this week?”

Kylee leans in and kisses Kim’s eyelid. “Okay, well, you earned three punishments on your own. Give me four things to make up for the punishments you didn’t.”

“I, uh, didn’t switch the laundry over.”

It’s with a teasing voice that he says, “C’mon, that can’t be why you wanted me to tie you up and smack you around.”  

Kim rolls his eyes which makes Kylee let out a soft laugh. “Kim, it’s okay to be honest. Tell me what you think you did wrong and I’ll forgive you.”

He glances away then looks back to Kylee, “I didn’t say good morning to my mom and sister on Tuesday.”

Kylee’s heart sinks but, he keeps his voice even. “Okay. What else? Two more, I’m going to count that laundry one because I’m nice.”

“Our clothes smelled like mildew. I had to rewash them.”

“Fine,” he draws out the word. “What’s the next one?”

“I had a dream about my ex...”

The way Kim trails off causes Kylee to follow up, “And?”

Kim avoids Kylee’s gaze. “Might have told him I loved him.”

“Might?” Kylee hits the  _ T _ with a hard inflection.

“I did.”

That one pisses him off a little but, if Kim is still feeling guilty about it, what is there for him to really worry about? “One more.”

Kim’s jaw goes tight as he looks away. He can’t even bring himself to raise his head when he speaks, “I should have asked you to stay.”

Something is different about this one, the tone of Kim’s words cuts into him. “What?”

He watches Kim swallow, his voice loses it’s steadiness, “The barn. The night it burned down. I should have asked you to stay.”

His eyes go wide, they’ve talked about this, not in a long time but, that’s in the past now. They’ve moved on.... At least  _ he’s _ moved on. “Kim -”

“I know, Ky. I know but, sometimes the guilt just creeps up.” He licks his lips, seeming uncomfortable by what he’s said. “Sorry, it’s -”

“Shh, no. Don’t apologize. We’re figuring it out together.” Kylee takes a breath, if Kim needs to be forgiven again and if this is how he needs it to happen... “Okay,” he says more for himself than for Kim.  _ Okay, I can do this. _ He tugs the blindfold down over Kim’s face and stands.

“Are you ready, cowboy?”

Kim nods.

“Full sentences.”

“Yes, Dominus.”

“That’s a good boy.” The tone from earlier had been fun but, there is something in Kim’s body language that makes Kylee feel like they are on a better path. It makes him feel like he, finally, grasps in full what Kim needs from this. There’s a feeling of ease that comes with knowing what is expected of him.

“I have to be honest, I had no idea how much  _ shit _ you’ve been up to lately.  _ I _ thought you just wanted to be smacked around a bit but,  _ now _ I see you’ve been up to no good. Apologize.”

“I’m sorry, Dominus.”

He crouches in front of Kim, his knees spread wide as he sits low. “I don’t think sorry is going to cut it, babe. All this guilt you’re holding on to makes me sick.”

Kim’s breath catches and Kylee grins.

“Do you know what my job is right now?”

“To be my Master, Dominus?”

“No. My job is to give you what you need and what you need is to feel like you’ve been absolved of this bullshit you’re holding onto because it pisses me off. So I’m going to let off a little steam by watching you suffer and you’re going to suffer because you need to know what happens to you when you piss me off for worrying about stupid shit.” He puncuates his words by giving Kim’s nipple a sharp tug. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dominus. Please, Dominus. 

“Please what?”

His words are eager, “Please make me suffer, Dominus.”

“The rules are going to change, cowboy. You can beg me as much as you want, but, you can’t cum until you’ve been given permission. You will still call me by my title, don’t fuck this up. And, remember, no matter how much you beg, no matter how much you cry if you cum without permission you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Dominus.”

Kylee reaches over and grabs the lube off the nightstand, pops the cap and upturns it over Kim’s cock. At the sudden feeling of cold lube touching him, Kim twitches. “Do you want to try and guess how many times you’re going to have to hold yourself back, sweetheart?” He rubs his palm over the tip of Kim’s dick.

“Fuck,” Kim groans. “Uh, shit, seven. Seven times, Dominus.”

Kylee teases Kim’s cock by sliding the tip of his finger from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip. “That’s right but, if you’re extra good for me I might have a reward for you at the end,” he takes hold of Kim’s dick, letting the familiar weight and girth settle in his hand. 

Kylee leans in close and bites the underside of Kim’s jaw as he uses his fist to make a long, slow stroke from base to tip. “You like that?” 

The sound Kim makes is deep and rough. It’s almost a sigh of relief after having been hard for so long without any attention paid to him. Tipping his head back in a languid motion, “Yes, Dominus.”

His grip tightens around Kim, just the way Kylee knows he likes it. The goal at this moment isn’t to bring Kim to orgasm as fast as possible, it’s to build his pleasure slowly, giving Kim a false sense of security. 

Kim lets out a pleased hum when Kylee starts to run his thumb in circles around Kim’s tip. He leans in, kisses along Kim’s collarbone, bites at the corded muscles of his neck, and whispers the words that Kim loves to hear until his breathing begins to turn shallow. 

“Mmmm, that’s it cowboy. I can tell you’re getting close,” he starts to pump his hand faster, twisting with the movement. His other hand reaches down and finds Kim’s balls and rolls them in his hand which finally draws something other than breathy groans out from the man sitting before him.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum. Please, Dominus.”

Kylee keeps it up, “Cum? You haven’t earned that privilege, do you hear me?”

Strained, “Yes, Dominus.” Kylee watches in fascination as Kim bites down on his lip in concentration. 

There’s a part of him that feels sympathetic towards Kim. He knows that Kim is ready to blow, the head of his dick has turned a deep red and his balls are heavy with his building release. Still, he picks up the pace until he can feel Kim’s dick twitch and keep going until Kim starts sputtering, “I’m gonna - I’m gonna -”

It’s only then that Kylee takes his hand away and a slick grin comes over his face. “No you’re not.”

Kim’s chest has gone red from the pure willpower it’s taken to hold himself back. His whole chest heaves with the effort it takes to breathe. 

He’d hoped to hear Kim beg a little more after not having been touched all night but, watching him concentrate so hard on following through with what’s been asked of him has been rewarding in a different way. Besides, at this point Kim is liable to burst if Kylee so much as blows on his dick, it’s only going to get more fun for him from here on out. 

“How you feeling?” There’s a smile in Kylee’s voice.

It’s a mumbled whisper but, Kylee can just make out Kim’s voice “ _ I want to cum _ .”

The way Kim answers him makes Kylee’s cock twitch and  _ fuck _ he can not wait to get off again. He lets out a light laugh before standing, “I’m sure you fucking do.” On the nightstand sits the object he’s been most excited about using, a mini Shibari vibrator he got off Amazon. He picks it up and goes back to Kim and, taking the lube, he pours a little onto the head of the vibe.

His heart speeds up knowing what he’s about to do but, not knowing how Kim is going to react. In their initial talks Kim had said yes to toys but, specifics hadn’t been discussed. However, he  _ definitely _ doesn’t know that Kylee went out of his way to pay for two day shipping to get this here in time to play with. 

With Kim’s cock leaking pre-cum Kylee reaches down to run his finger under the ridge of its head, causing Kim to hiss. It’s awkward to do so but he leans in and runs his tongue across Kim’s nipple before giving it a less than gentle bite. 

“Fuck,” Kim chokes on the word.

“Hey, remember that time when you made me cum without touching my cock?”

Kim tenses and Kylee knows he remembers and is trying to figure out how this is going to work into their current situation. Swallowing, “Yes, Dominus.” His mouth hangs open, his breathing still labored enough to warrant it. 

“You just kept fingering my prostate until I could barely keep my eyes open.” He kisses along Kim’s chest and up to his jaw as he speaks. 

“I’m sorry, Dominus. I shouldn’t-”

“Shh. I didn’t ask for you to apologize. I just wanted to remind you of that because I’m about to make you cum without touching you.”

Any question that Kim might of had dies before it ever has a chance to for in his head. Kylee turns on the vibrator and mercilessly runs it in a quick circle around the tip of Kim’s dick. 

Kim’s whole body recoils as it tries to flee from the over stimulation. He doesn’t even speak as he screams in blissed agony. He finds his voice, “ -cum - I’m-”

It must seem like the sensation goes on forever but, in reality, Kylee takes the vibrator away almost as quickly as he’d introduced it. “That was a close one.”

With his chest heaving Kim tries to speak, “Dominus, please it’s too much.”

“Oh, sweetheart. We just got started.” Kylee moves the vibrator over Kim’s balls and watches as he begins to truly crumble. Kim’s whole face goes red and even though he makes no sound Kylee can see how his mouth twists in an unbearable pleasure. 

“-too much, it’s- Fuck!” Kim cries, his voice cracking around the word that seems to have been ripped from the deepest part of him. “I’m going to-”

Kylee pulls the vibrator away and laughs with his full body. He’s high with an indescribable sense of power watching this man who, on his worst day, could still pin Kylee beneath him without breaking a sweat suddenly unable to do anything but to beg and cry. “God, you’re so fucking cute right now.” His eyes rake over Kim’s body, “Just imagine how popular you’d be at one of those gay bars on leather night. With everybody watching you -” he turns down the intensity of the the vibrator before putting it to Kim’s hip. He runs it slowly to his inner thigh and lets it ghost over the sensitive areas that aren’t quite Kim’s genitals but, close enough that the teasing borders on criminal. 

“Dominus, please.” 

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum, I can’t -”

He turns the vibe up and resumes torturing the vastly overstimulated man before him. Kylee marvels at Kim’s face as it morphs into expressions he’s never seen. Kim’s crying now, sobbing with the intensity and then, “please - domi - no more - i’m-”

Kylee pulls the vibe away and waits for Kim to say something or, at the very least, do something to say he’s alive. “C’ mon cowboy. I thought you had more life in you then this. Are you going to disappoint me?” Kylee asks as he wipes drool away from the corner of Kim’s mouth. 

Kim’s voice shakes, “No, Dominus. I won’t let you down.”

“Then fucking pull it together. You’re almost there.”

The noise Kim lets out is pitiful. It’s truly one of the single most pathetic noises Kylee has ever heard. He almost feels bad as he puts the vibrator beneath Kim’s balls and draws it upwards until he meets the tip. Kim can no longer form words, he just sobs until he can manage, “God! Please let me -”

Kylee pulls the vibe away as Kim’s whole body begins to shake in waves. 

“Dominus -” spittle flies with the intensity of Kim’s voice. “I want to cum so bad, please.”

“I love it when you beg. I’m getting hard just listening to you bitch and moan.” He brings the vibrator back to Kim’s cock and waits for a reaction. 

Kim doesn’t disappoint. His whole jaw drops open and he gasps as though the wind has been knocked from his lungs. He freezes like stone, drool collecting on his bottom lip when he hangs his head and tenses against his restraints. Then, all at once, the tension in his body collapses and his limbs fall apart going completely loose as he cries out, “Dominus - puh - let me -”

Kylee pulls the vibrator away, “I don’t think so, cowboy. I make the rules.” 

He shuts it off, and tosses the vibrator aside. He brings himself close enough to hold Kim’s head to his chest. He feels tears against his chest and hears how Kim’s breath shakes with each quiet sob. 

“I never knew how hot it would be to watch you cry like this. Now I get why you like it.” Kylee laughs at his own comment. “Let’s see, you were able to control yourself six times so you’re almost done suffering the consequences of your guilt and then I’m going to give you what it is you  _ really _ want. Release.” He kisses the top of Kim’s head. “In every sense of the word.”

“I’m going to untie you, now.” His voice is firm, “Don’t move until I say you can. Do you understand?”

Quietly, “Yes, Dominus.”

Kylee crawls around to Kim’s back and makes quick work of untying his restraints. He ghosts his fingers over the imprints left by the ropes and sees how the touch makes the fine hairs on the back of Kim’s neck stand on end. When he finishes, he tosses the ropes aside and comes back to face Kim. 

“Give me your hand.” Kim does as told and Kylee puts it to his groin. “Do you feel how hard I am?”

“Yes, Dominus, I do.”

He tugs at Kim’s hair and tilts his face up, “You made me like this by being so,  _ so,  _ fucking good for me. But, no there’s a problem, I need to get off again. Don’t you agree?”

“Anything for you, Dominus.”

“That’s what I like to hear big boy. Now, lay down.” Kim leans back as Kylee strips himself of his boot and pants before crawling over Kim. Reaching behind himself he grabs the base of the plug they’d prepped, before Kylee had tied Kim up, and pulls it out before setting it off to the side. He’s been looking forward to this all night. 

“Listen to me. Because you’ve been  _ so _ fucking good for me tonight I’m going to reward you my letting you cum in my ass but  _ only _ after I finish. If you think me feeling good is about  _ you _ feeling good, bad news. It’s not. You don’t move while I  _ use _ you to get off unless I tell you to. Got it?”

“Yes, Dominus.”

Kylee positions himself over Kim and his mouth drops open to form a perfect  _ O _ as Kim’s cock enters him _. _ No matter how many times Kim splits him open there’s still such a feeling of  _ fullness _ that comes from the sheer size of Kim’s dick that he’ll never quite get use to. 

“Fuck,” his voice squeaks when he’s fully seated in Kim’s lap. He puts his hands on Kim’s chest to steady himself and starts to grind back and forth as he adjusts to Kim’s cock.

Kylee doesn’t plan nor does he want to last long. He’s been ready to cum since he started getting hard again. More than that he’s ready to bring Kim to completion and watch him fall apart in a whole new way.

Once he’s comfortable he raises his hips then slams them down into Kim’s pelvis, drawing a strangled cry of the word  _ God _ from Kim’s mouth. He repeats the motion, gaining speed as he does. They’ve done this enough that Kylee has no trouble finding the angle that drives Kim’s cock right into his prostate. “ _ Fuck _ yeah,” Kylee sighs through gritted teeth. “I love having your dick inside me.”

Kim whines at Kylee’s words and his hands grips Kylee’s thighs as he tries to hold himself back.

Reaching out, Kylee quides Kim’s hand to his cock, “Make yourself useful. You want to finish, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Dominus.  _ Please _ , Dominus.” 

Kim’s hand works in time with Kylee’s thrusts while the other scratches along Kylee’s thigh. His thumb rubs circles on the tip of Kylee’s cock as his fist works the shaft. “Just like that,” he moans as he leaning back and adjusts so that his hands now find support by gripping Kim’s shins. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he concentrates on the bursts of pleasure emanating from within him. 

“Dominus, please. I’m-” 

Kylee opens a single eye to look down hi nose at Kim, “No you’re fucking not. Did you come this far just to fuck it up?”

“No, Dominus. I’m sorry, Dominus.” 

Beneath him, Kim struggles to regulate his breathing and he can feel how tense Kim’s thighs are as he restrains himself from thrusting up into Kylee and spilling his load. 

Kylee begins to bounce in earnest. Each of his downward thrusts elicits a gurgling moan from Kim whose body is covered in sweat and shakes with the promise of release. God, he just wants to be manhandled. Wants Kim to turn him over and fuck him into the floor until he can’t walk straight. Wants Kim to show him what practical applications those muscles have while he moans for Kim to make him cum. Today has been fun and, if Kim agrees, they will  _ definitely _ be doing it again but, Kylee knows how he likes to be fucked. 

So, he imagines just that. Them in bed, Kim covering Kylee’s smaller frame with his own as he pulls them close together and says things to Kylee that he can’t say outside of those kinds of moments. It’s with those thoughts that Kylee climaxes, spilling hot ropes of cum over Kim’s chest even as Kim begs Kylee to stop before he cums.

Kylee stills for a moment letting the last of his orgasm wash over him. He hasn’t even moved before he feels Kim’s cock twitch inside him. He hasn’t cum but, god, he’s fucking about to. Kylee sits up so that he hovers of Kim’s lap, close enough that Kim’s cock still reaches inside him but not so close that it would be easy for Kim to go balls deep. Hey, nobody said it was going to be easy at the end.

“Fuck, you look so fucking good right now. You have no  _ fucking _ idea how fucked you look and now-” Kylee pauses for dramatic effect. “I want you to cum inside. Just like this.”

For a moment Kim doesn’t move and it occurs to Kylee that he might not know how to proceed. “C’mon cowboy, move your hips. Or should I get the vibrator back out and we go another ro-” He’s cut off when he feels Kim’s hips start pumping into him. 

It’s only takes a few uncoordinated thrusts before Kim’s whole body seizes as he tries and fails to form words. He cums soundlessly, his seed filling Kylee with liquid heat as his hips sutter before falling to the floor. 

Below him, Kim lies vanquished from their evening festivities. His chest is still red and the blindfold is wet on one side from his tears. Kylee runs his hand up Kim’s face and removes the blindfold as he does. 

It takes a moment before Kim opens his eye and another moment still as his pupil begins to dilate appropriately. He takes Kim’s face in his hands and leans in until he can kiss him full on the mouth. “You did so good, Kim.” He kisses him. “You’re perfect, Kimrick.” Another kiss.

It takes a minute before Kim moves but, when he does his arm wraps around Kylee’s waist and pulls him to his chest. For a while they stay like that, cum dripping out of Kylee’s ass and Kim’s face buried in Kylee’s neck as he breathes him in. 

Just when Kylee is starting to think they might be sleeping on the floor the rest of the night Kim speaks, “I love you.”

Years may pass and Kylee isn’t sure he’s ever going to get use to hearing those words. “I love you, too.” He turns his face to Kim to kiss him and this time Kim kisses back. He brings a hand to Kylee’s face, puts his fingers in his hair and runs his thumb back and forth over Kylee’s cheek as he holds them together. 

“We should clean you up,” Kim says when he pulls away to look into Kylee’s eyes.

“Do you wanna shower with me?”

They stand and laugh at themselves because neither of them seem to have working legs at the moment but, eventually, they make their way to the bathroom and figure out how to make the hot water work. 

“Do you remember the first time we slept together?” Kylee asks as he steps in and Kim follows. 

“I remember you trying to punch me in the face.”

Kylee scoffs. “Pft. In a mosh pit they call that seduction.”

“Oh-kay.  _ Sure. _ ” 

Kylee laughs, “Fuck off. Bet you never thought we’d end up here. I sure fucking didn’t.”

Kim pulls Kylee into him and they stand there in the spray of the hot water for what could be hours just as well as it could be seconds. 

“So, uh-” Kylee looks up to Kim’s face. “How was it?”

After a moment, “Intense.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing half the time. I thought I’d fucked it all up when we stopped in the middle.”

Kim shrugs, “I think stopping changed things but, it didn’t fuck anything up. I thought it got better after.”

“For sure but, I just meant in general I thought I was... not doing well?”

“I can’t say I felt much better.

“So, we were both nervous is what you’re saying.”

Kim slides his hands up Kylee’s neck until they sit on his jaw. Using his thumbs he helps wipe away the makeup from Kylee’s eyes as he talks. “I think that’s fair to say.” A pause, “I think we could turn up the intensity next time.”

“Next time? So you want to do it again?”

“You think I told you my deepest sexual fantasy and we're gonna’ do it once?”

Kylee grins. “Okay, what kind of intense?”

“I don’t think I’d mind being hit.”

“With what?”

“We got riding crops out in the barn we don’t really use.”

“Ooo! That would be fun. Brings a whole new level to calling you  _ cowboy. _ What’s that fucking song you like?” After a moment of thought he slaps Kim’s ass, “Save a horse, ride a cowboy?” 

Kim shakes his head. “God, you’re something else.”

“Yeah... but, there’s a rumor going around that you love me or something,” Kylee teases.

Kim leans down to kiss him. “Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! If you're reading this, thanks for getting through this hot mess. I believe there are other fanworks being submitted for this contest and if they are collated into a post or some sort of link I will eventually and link them here.
> 
> Like any other attention whore I work for tips so please leave a comment. <3


End file.
